1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to an life-saving assistance device, specifically a kind that illuminates in the night and, furthermore, is capable of indicating the physical position of the rescue victim.
2. Description of the Related Art
During the occurrence of human disasters on mountains or at sea, the rescue personnel search for victims are faced with an extremely arduous task that is even more difficult due to perilous terrain and complicated geography as well as the vast wide expanse of territory involved. Furthermore, rescue missions are not only conducted in the day, but also at night, when rescue work is most urgent and, furthermore, even more difficult than daytime rescues. Therefore, the more difficult the search operation, the harder it is to render assistance to the survivors, which leads to an increase in the number of victims.